


Trahison in electrical

by 96cancer69



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Investigations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96cancer69/pseuds/96cancer69
Summary: Lime was happy because he finally got to go in the international space station. But it won't be a nice trip.





	Trahison in electrical

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, please tell me if there are some mistakes.

Lime wakes up in his bedroom. it's his first day in the space station, he just arrived with Pink, Cyan and Brown but when they arrived they were too tired and they went to sleep.

Lime went to the cafeteria. Everyone was already here exept for Cyan. 

"Oh hi, you must be Lime" said a black astronaut. "My name is Black, and this is Yellow, Blue, Red, Orange, Green, Purple and White. And you already know Pink and Brown, they were talking about you so much, we wanted to meet you."

Lime felt so embarrassed. 

"Ahah it's nice to meet you."

"Cyan is has not wake up yet?" asked Red.

"Probably. " answered Brown "It was so tiring to get here."

"Oh oh! Let's prank him!" Said Pink "Let's put some peanut butter on his hand and tickle his face!"

"That's a great idea!" said Yellow.

They all left the cafeteria to go to the dormitory. When they arrived in front of Cyan's room, Orange whispered.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna open the door."

They opened the door. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Blue

"Shush, don't wake her up!" Said White

"ARE YOU BLIND? THERE ARE BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Panicked Green.

"Oh no!" said Red

"What happened? What does it mean?" asked Purple.

"That simple" answered Yellow, "There is an impostor among us!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, please tell me if you like it and if i did mistakes as well. I will put the next chapter soon


End file.
